Crossy Road
Crossy Road is a mobile game released on November 20, 2014. It was developed by the indie company Hipster Whale developers Andy Sum, Matt Hall, and Ben Weatherall. Gameplay Main Gameplay The essential idea of the game is to get as far as possible across the roads, rivers, grass and train tracks without losing. The player plays as a mascot and must swipe the screen in the corresponding direction to move the mascot or tap to go forward. Along the way there will be many obstacles, such as rivers, trees, boulders, cars, and trains. To get past these obstacles the player must go past them at the appropriate moment and path to ensure survival or to use other objects to get across rivers such as logs and lily pads. An eagle will come fly up and snatch the mascot provided they stay in the same place too long or move too far back, resulting in a game over. Every square unit moved forward will earn a point. The more units that are moved, the more points that will be received. Along the way there will be yellow coins with red "C's" engraved on the covers representing coins. To obtain these coins the player must simply move the mascot to the coin's location. Mascots While playing the game, the player will have to choose a mascot. The default mascot is a chicken, and mascots can be obtained via the lottery machine, purchasing them for $0.99 or in some cases cross-buying another game from the App Store. Mascots can vary from many different species such as animals and humanoids. Various mascots also have the ability to change the time and theme and have other unique aesthetic abilities. Some mascots are also easter eggs such as the Doge mascot referencing to the Doge meme and the Pew Die Pug referencing to Felix Kjellberg's dog. The lottery machine can be used with 100 in-game coins and will relinquish a random mascot, though it may give a mascot which has already been received. The developers added a "Festive Chicken" mascot which is a limited edition mascot for the holiday season. It adds a snowy landscape and redesigns the original chicken by giving it a Santa Claus hat. Using this character, you can unlock the "Gifty" secret character. Coins Coins are an in-game currency with the sole use of buying random mascots with the Prize Machine. Coins can be obtained in-game via landing on them, watching videos, collecting the free prize and using real money to buy them in various amounts. Coins show up in the top right corner as yellow circles engraved with red "C's". Every 100 coins can be used at the slot machine. Reception The game was a finalist for the Game of the Year Award 2014 for the Australian Game Developer Awards. It received generally positive reviews with Metacritic giving the game a score of 88, TouchArcade giving the game 5/5 stars, Gamezebo Gaming giving the game 4.5/5 stars, and Apple N' Apps giving the game a 4/5 overall score. Polygon dubbed the game "brilliant" and compared it as an update take on Frogger, while TIME magazine called the game a mix of Frogger and Flappy Bird. Game IconsCategory:Games Crossy Road icon.jpeg|1.0 App Icon (Current Icon on Android versions) Crossy Road Icon 1-1-19.jpeg|1.1.19 App Icon (Chinese New Year Update) Concepts For concepts and concept art in Crossy Road, see here. Glitches and Oversights For Glitches and Oversights in Crossy Road, see here.